


A Fucking Break

by puppybrendon



Series: Submissive J.D. [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, J. D. is a sub and I will not be convinced otherwise, Light Dom/sub, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: The dragging sound of his window being pushed up and the clunk that followed after drew JD's attention from the book he was reading.Veronica stood up and brushed herself off, not bothering to announce her presence before marching over to stand beside his bed, almost towering over him."I need a fucking break, and you are going to provide me with one," she stated, hands planted firmly on her hips.





	A Fucking Break

**Author's Note:**

> They're not underage in this one, this is an alternate universe in which J. D. is not a psychopath and we get a perfectly happy ending. Originally posted on my Wattpad @whatevs246

The dragging sound of his window being pushed up and the clunk that followed after drew J.D.'s attention from the book he was reading.

Veronica stood up and brushed herself off, not bothering to announce her presence before marching over to stand beside his bed, almost towering over him.

"I need a fucking break, and you are going to provide me with one," she stated, hands planted firmly on her hips.

This excited J.D.

"Yeah? Will you be informing me of how I am to lift your burdens?" 

Veronica plucked the book from his hands and set it aside, sliding herself into it's place on his lap. He settled his hands on her hips, stroking the soft skin of her exposed stomach where her shirt was riding up.

"Well, I was hoping I could get your head buried between my thighs, if that's alright with you," she said nonchalantly, toying with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I think I'll always be alright with that." 

"Good. I have a feeling you'll be doing it a lot until midterms are over. Now, if you wouldn't mind making some room..."

They maneuvered themselves into a better position, her leaning back on his headboard with her knees pulled up and legs spread, him kneeling in front of her. He made to push her skirt up, but she stopped him with a firm hand on his jaw. 

"This is okay, yeah? I can turn it down a notch if it's too much," she said quietly.

He shook his head fervently.

"Just keep going, please."

She smiled and drew him into a simple kiss that soon grew heavier, leaving him breathless and desperate before she pulled away and gently pushed his head down.

"C'mon Babe, I don't have all day."

J.D. made quick work of hiking up her skirt and pulling her underwear down, not even taking the time to remove them completely before diving in and licking straight across her clit. She hummed pleasantly above him, and threaded her fingers in his hair.

"Fuck, that's good. Keep it up."

Veronica was already dripping wet, and he lapped at her like he would never get to do it again, relishing in the way she pulled a little too sharply on his hair whenever he did something she really liked. He was hard as a rock already, but getting himself off was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. He was here only to please her right now, and they both knew it.

He picked up the pace a little, grabbing at her hips to pull her in even closer. His mouth worked fast and hard against her now, almost sloppy in technique but still so dedicated and warm. Veronica couldn't bring herself to complain.

"Shit, you're gonna have to slow down if you don't want this to be over way too soon," she nearly panted after what seemed like merely five minutes in. He flicked his gaze up for a moment, making eye contact with her as he licked slow and hard against her clit. Her back arched away from the headboard, and she felt him groan against her when she tightened her hands in his hair. 

He worked her closer and closer to orgasm, changing pace and technique again and again until she spilled into his mouth with a long, low moan. 

He pulled away and rest his head against her thigh while she came down from her high. He felt her hands on his face, tilting his head up to look at her. She stared at him adoringly, and while her face was flushed and beaded with sweat she still looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You're gonna be the fucking death of me, you know that?" she said, pulling him up for a kiss and tasting herself on his tongue. He grinned against her mouth.

Veronica's hand slowly crept down his body as they kissed, stopping to press against his dick where it was straining against his jeans. He gasped into her mouth, pushing into her hand until she pulled it away, drawing a whine from him before she shushed him.

He felt her hands at his waist, pushing at him until he got the message and pulled away. He opened his mouth, about to ask what was wrong before she shoved one of her thighs in between his and pulled him back in.

"That's better," she said with a smirk. She clutched his hips encouragingly until he began to rock back and forth on her leg. A flush settled on his face when he realized what she was trying to make him do. She wanted him to rut against her until he fucking came in his pants. The worst part about it was that he was going to do it without hesitation. Of course he was.

It was rough and dry, but it was still friction against his dick. She kept him going with a hand planted firmly on his ass, almost groping him. Almost.  
His head was buried in the crook of her neck now, muffling the sounds he was making. As if he wasn't holding back already. Her free hand twisted into his hair and pulled his head up not too gently.

"C'mon now, I wanna hear you. Be nice and loud for me."

He responded with a groan loud enough that he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbor's heard. She seemed pleased.

"Good boy."

He was done for. He came with a near shout, soaking his jeans and panting while he rested his head back on her shoulder. She giggled quietly.

"I- was that okay? Did you like that?" she said once he had calmed down, throwing out her overly confident facade in place of a more warm and tender tone. 

It wasn't like this was the first time they'd ever done anything like that, but she hadn't come on as strong before. Usually it was also more planned out, but hey, sometimes you just need to barge through your boyfriend's window for a little stress relief.

"I think you should already know the answer to that, seeing as I just came all over myself," he said meekly, the flush never leaving his skin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go change my pants." She grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He pulled away from her to climb down off the bed and look for another pair of pants in his dresser. 

"In all seriousness," he said as he stripped his soiled pants and underwear off, "I think I just might die if that doesn't happen again." He turned towards Veronica once he had pulled on a clean pair of underwear, watching her eyes flick back up to his face from where they had undoubtedly been staring at his ass. He chose to ignore that. 

"At least the whole power dynamic thing anyways. I could probably do without coming in my pants for a little while," he said playfully. 

"You'd do it again if I asked you to, though." A statement, not a question.

"Unfortunately."

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello my name Zack and this is my first ao3 post so please don't slaughter me. I've written fanfiction before but frankly this is the only thing both completed and decent enough to post on here. I honestly had no clue this was going to be the first thing I posted because most of what I write is bandom, but here we are I guess. I might turn this into a series if I feel like it. Tumblr is @puppybrendon as well


End file.
